


Ruin My Life

by lazyAlien



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: M/M, but also fluffy, glannithro, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyAlien/pseuds/lazyAlien
Summary: You set fire to my world, couldn't handle the heatNow I'm sleeping alone and I'm starting to freezeBaby, come bring me hellLet it rain over meBaby, come back to me
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur & Íþróttaálfurinn, Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Ruin My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versti_fantur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/gifts).



> <3

The house was cold and dark. Íþróttaálfurinn was alone. He lay down on the bed in the middle of the room. There were no sheets. He was freezing.

He heard the wind howling outside of the small cottage. He heard the branches of the big tree in the front yard hitting against the walls. But apart from that, everything was silent. Everything had gone silent.

Only a week ago, there had been so much life in this house, so many noises. Huffed noises, loud noises, laughs, whispers. There had been a smoky smell in the air, with a hint of sweet perfume. There had been two of them. There had been love. There had been _him_.

Íþróttaálfurinn hadn't been cold back then. He hadn't been alone. But things sort of spiraled out of hand.

In the end, there had been screams, there had been fights, there had been hate, there had been misunderstandings. He had left. He hadn't come back.

Until today. His heart had been aching too much. He had returned. He had hoped that everything would be exactly how he had left it behind. But the house was empty. The smoky smell had faded. He was gone.

Glanni wouldn't care to come back anytime soon. He never did. It was one of the things that Íþróttaálfurinn hated, one of the things he would change about him if he ever had the chance. If he'd ever let him.

At the same time, there were so many things that he loved about Glanni. So many things that he never wanted to change. So many things that he missed, now that he was gone.

He missed the stains of his dark lipstick all over his body. He missed his clothes spread out all over the place. He missed their scent. He missed watching him sleep in the early morning when the sun was just about to rise. He even missed his constant complaining. He missed his company and his touches. He missed the heat of his body next to him. He missed him.

Íþróttaálfurinn curled up on the empty bed, pressing his eyes shut, a first tear rolling down his cheek and onto the mattress. He wanted him to come back. He wanted him to be here with him. In this bed, like it used to be.

But he was Glanni Glæpur. He could've been on the other side of the world by now if he wanted to. He could've found another one by now if he wanted to. He had probably already forgotten about him. And that little thing they had.

It started raining outside. The rain sounded like bullets hitting the walls. Íþróttaálfurinn cramped on the bed. He covered his ears with hands. He didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to see anything. He just wanted to feel again.

The car pulling up in the driveway went unnoticed. So were doors that were slammed shut and the sounds of high heeled boots on the floor coming nearer.

But Íþróttaálfurinn couldn't miss the two strong arms that were embracing him from behind. He couldn't miss the pair of lips that was pressed against his neck. He couldn't miss the fingers that were brushing through his hair. He couldn't miss the warmth flooding his body. He couldn't miss the quiet sobbing next to his ear.

The smoky smell with a hint of sweet perfume had returned. He had come back. He had missed him, too.

"You're an asshole." Íþróttaálfurinn shifted around and buried his nose in the crook of Glanni's neck. "But I need you and I want you to ruin my life."

Glanni pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "I will, my precious, needy elf."

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> Ruin My Life - Zara Larsson
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Ruin my life today with your kudos-es and comments c:


End file.
